opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Tobi
|jname = ロン・トビ |rname = Ron Tobi |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Tactician |jva=Wataru Takagi |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 200,000,000 100,000,000 98,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Ron Tobi known by his epthiet Mask Assassin is the Tactician of the Straw Hat Pirates he join the Luffy crew so he would remain conceal from the World Government Tobi was working for World Government at an young age when he lost his Family to Pirate and serve as an assassin in CP9 but accuse by the Gorosei of false crime due to not showing true loyalty to the Government and became wanted and gain a bounty of 96,000,000 Beli he later decide to use a Public Persona so the Straw Hat would not betray him and to remain conceal from the World Government and Marines but he became attach to Luffy crew and shock how different Luffy and Hayate is from other Pirate later choose to remain with them when they were willing to challenge the World Government Appearance Tobi, he is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man he had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair.he wears an orange mask with one hole where one of his eyes are seen Tobi is shown to have lost his left eye and shown to have one scar on his eye which he receive it from Lynch when he defected from CP9. He wore a robe that was primarily blue with a white interior and consisted of a white undershirt and a white hood, which was connected to the robes themselves. The torso displayed an open collar. The outfit also featured two white shoulder belts, one on the undershirt and the other on the outside of the robes, and a wide red sash fastened with a white belt, Tobi acquire a replica of his Mask and wear it an instance During the Timeskip, Tobi Grown his hair and had grown much thicker Tobi now wear robes consisted of a dress uniform and white hood which featured blue lining along the torso. The lower part of the robes was layered at the back. Around the waist was a thin red sash and wear brown boots with leggings that extended Personality Tobi first portray himself as a happy-go-lucky idiot who annoyed most members of the Straw Hat Pirates and he easily provoke collected member like Zoro Saizo and Hayate easily and lighted the mood toward childish or goofy member of the crew such as Luffy Magnes Usopp Chopper Mimi and Nene He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody, and later leaving for equally poor reasons. The Real Tobi comes off as a cold and collected almost never displaying any emotions Tobi is very manipulative and cruel and is pragmatic stern, aloof and cold toward others, Tobi is nevertheless even he displays shock when Luffy Hayate and the other Straw Hat Display sympathy to other and choose to help them and care for others as he believes that pirates only care for themselves their ambition and or treasure due to lost his Family to Pirates when he was young especially when Hayate choose to save Nene because he did not want to see anyone suffer under the hand Drayden and initially unable to see that pirates would care for others despite this Tobi does display sympathy to where one time he pursuit Robin only for letting her get away after learning they were similar in a way. Because how much he been throughout his entire Life Tobi possess a detached cynical outlook on Life Tobi was driven to follow the World Government doctrine of Absolute Justice however in truth Tobi doesn't care about the Government's Image or Goals and never held the World Government in high esteem, to begin with seeing them only caring about their own agenda, which resulted in him defected from CP9 after Government realized Tobi shown no loyalty to them and frame him for a False Crime. The only time when he displays emotion when during the Straw Hat Invasion of Enies Lobby where he cried tearfully when Luffy ask him to return to the crew and Lived. His Personality began to ease up where he usually display calm collected while participating some activity of his crewmate Tobi now has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. Tobi is usually more calm collected although not completely can get annoyed by crew antic however he is very patient calm and reserve Tobi is also a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead and help the Straw Hat crew escaping in many a dangerous situation. He was also very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was he even showing this under his False Persona and is able to determine things that people are trying to hide. Despite his stern and collected nature Tobi is somewhat lecherous and perverted but doesn't even show it, in fact, he quite embarrassing for having such a side of him where he read a books series that contain adult content Robin is aware of this Trait and sometimes tease him Power and Abilities Tobi was a Former of CP9 as such he was a Powerful fighter possess superhuman strength and speed nearly matching even those in the Monster Six of the Straw Hat Tobi is a highly intelligent and cunning individual,as remain himself conceal to organization like Baroque Works and Manage to completely fool Crocodile a Former member of the Juichibukai who is mostly known for his cunning and keep himself hidden from the Marines and keep his part being with the Straw Hat Pirate until the Water 7 Arc his strength and reputation was well known as he kills many people in the past under order of the Government when he still works for them Tactical and Informational Wit Tobi also as the Tactician of the Straw Hat a most skilled master tactician of the highest caliber. He provides well organize Plan for most situation for the Straw Hat formulate a different plan. if other plan does not work out depending on the situation and point out the flaw in other plans. On What weaknesses to take advantage of different opponents, and how to counter them On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, he calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralizing it. His insight enables him to plan in advance, accurately predicting the course of actions and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage. If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced proving his tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. Physical Abillities Due to years of extremely hard training in the Rokushiki martial arts since childhood, Tobi had high immense physical prowess and stamina he is proficient in hand to hand combat as easily defeat and killed many people He also possesses an incredibly high degree of superhuman physical strength as shown when he easily defeat various Marine at Enies Lobby making him par with the Top Fighter of the Straw Hat Rokushiki As a Former Member of CP9, he has complete mastery of Rokushiki having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. Tobi had a Power Level of 2000 before his defection although his power level was surpassed by strongest member in CP9 like Lucci and Lynch was around 4000 Kaku and Fenrick is at 2200 and Jabra and Yonshichi at 2180, however, Lucci and Fukuro admit that Tobi power level would have become much higher than 2000 if he had trained his Rokushiki ability for the last Ten year since his defection true enough as his Power Level risen up to 6000 after the Timeskip. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan which use on against the Fishmens Officer during the Fishman Island Arc Devil Fruit Tobi ate the Jiku Jiku no Mi an Special Paramecia type Devil Fruit which he can teleport anything to an space dimension including himself and can teleport to an different location he been in Tobi use his space dimension to carry most of his weapon he can also use it teleport his ally to safety how he perform it is with his eye or hand Tobi Devil Fruit power is similar to an Logia such as having the ability to become "intangibility" and was superior to an Logia intangibility because he could also go through people or object the weakness of this fruit that if a person touch Tobi before he makes himself intangibility than any person we be able to hit him Weapon Tobi is proficient with many weapons such as rife swords. his trademark weapon is a Hidden Blade and a fiber wire which he uses to assassinate many of his targets Tobi has excellent marksmanship as he quickly took out several Marines in a matter of second and shoot at a very long distance Relationship Before the crew Know his True Personality Tobi usual annoy most of the member of Straw Hat with the Go Lucky Happy Persona only Robin knew his True Personality Crew Monkey D Luffy Tobi got along well with Luffy when he was using his Happy Go Lucky Persona but with his True Personality he often disdain by Luffy lack of Intelligence however like Robin he was able to cope with most Bizarre situation and is significantly more patient with Luffy impulsive personality than many of her fellow crewmates instead amuse himself, When Tobi first join the crew at First most member was against Tobi Joining due to him being to suspicion but Luffy without hesitation let him join Tobi is extremely loyal to Luffy in fact after He went to Invade Enies Lobby to save him including Robin and declare war against the World Government and his devotion was further shown he wants to get stronger for his captain. This shows how great dedication to his captain has become as of the events of the Enies Lobby arc and express how for the first time of his Life he that he wants to be stronger for his captain sake and has never thought of it before. Another reason for his great loyalty to Luffy is that he is one people who helped Tobi find his will to lived. Date D Hayate Chosuke Roronoa Zoro Originally Zoro was suspicion of Tobi and was one of the who was suspicion about Tobi only to drop it when Tobi annoys him with his False Persona. Tobi and Zoro are the two crewmates that were once professional murderers, yet ironically they protect the crew constantly. Chen Saizo Originally Saizo was suspicion of Tobi and was one of the who was suspicion about Tobi only to drop it when Tobi annoys him with his False Persona. Nami Originally Nami was suspicion of Tobi and was one of the who was suspicion about Tobi only to drop it when Tobi annoys her with his False Persona. when she heard that Tobi was once an assassin formerly work for the World Government she didn't believe it until Tobi reveal it be truth much to her shock and distress and was one of the Straw Hat members most upset at Tobi's capture at the hands of CP9, and worked tirelessly to get Tobi back Tobi is one of the only people she does not attempt to boss around or deceive and trust Tobi's judgment on getting the fact more clearly Victor Magnes Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Ayasato Yuuri Tony Tony Chopper Chopper and Tobi has a strong friendship even before Tobi revealing his true personality and was very distress about his capture by CP9 Nico Robin Tobi first met Robin when they were in their early teen Tobi originally plan on killing her because she had a bounty on her head but decide to spare her after learning that they share a similar past Tobi told her that he won't show her any mercy the next time he sees her When they met again when they were with the Straw Hat Crew Robin recognize Tobi and unmask his False persona Tobi warned that he would kill her if she told any Straw Hat his secret which Robin promise she won't. Both Tobi and Robin share a mature relationship since their share similar past the two become much closer after the Enies Lobby Arc at one instance Mimi one time presume that Tobi and Robin like each other due to their closeness Hayate describe their relationship as mature adult kind relationship In fact, it had been heavily hinted that Tobi was romantically involved with Robin since they often together most of the time and he was with Robin during the time when they were staying with Revolutionary Army though Robin and Tobi would often change the subject when they were asked about Deimon Mimi Mimi and Tobi were at friendly term though Tobi didn't give much regard for her However Mimi cares for Tobi and was one of the Straw Hat members most upset at Tobi's capture at the hands of CP9, and worked tirelessly to get Tobi back Nene Nene showed to like Tobi even before Tobi his true personality and her Devotion to Tobi led her to let her devil fruit power go out of control against Kumadori during his battle in the Judiciary Tower. Rokuren Franky Tobi and Franky have a close relationship with each other. Franky was the one unlocking his handcuffs by using the keys that the Straw Hats got by beating every single CP9 agent. They also worked together to bring down Spandam as both of them had a mutual hatred towards him. Brook Enemies Spector Lynch Spandam Navigation Category:Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirate (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Assassin